


The Pirate in the Nursery

by freedomatsea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You should know if you're a Captain Swan shipper that our last discovery is the figurine of a pirate by Emma's crib in the pilot episode. And thus this little ficlet was born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pirate in the Nursery

The kingdom was in turmoil – the perfect chance to attack. The Dark One was being kept in the dungeon, beneath the castle, of that Killian was certain. A war council was set to be held and no one was going to be paying attention to see a pirate slip into the castle.

Perhaps he took advantage of the situation, a little hint of greed in his eyes as he drank in his surroundings. Treasures were all around and his fingers were itching for a few trinkets of his evening futzing around the castle.

He pushed the heavy arched door open, eyes flickering around the room. The moon and stars shone in through glass paneled window, the reflection of the star shaped stained glass lighting the floor. Killian stepped inside, looking around for anything of value – nothing but toys and useless things.

A coy smirk spread on his lips as he ghosted his fingers over the little statue of a pirate – with a hook for a hand no less.

 _So they have heard of me_.

Killian stepped towards the crib, looking inside. It was empty, save for a star that hung against the side, twinkling in the pale moonlight. He tilted his head, studying the blanket neatly folded at the foot of the crib.

“Emma…” He raised a brow, not exactly a common name in the realm, but it was a name none the less. “Well, all the best to you Emma, I’m sure you’ll make a hell of a pirate one day with that statue watching over you.” He chuckled to himself, giving the room a final once over, deeming nothing to be worthy of thieving. 


End file.
